lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enemy Arts
Goko Also uses Grenade Impact and Desperate Wail needs to be added Akuthia 17:16, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :: There's no mention of the ability Skreigh that an imp uses. I would have edited it but I'm not sure if it's just missing or if it's that Shriek ability misspelt. Andrealinia970 12:15, 16 February 2009 (UTC) It's a separate ability. The main difference (from memory - I'm at work at the moment) is in the added effect. Shriek can Paralyze, and Skreigh can Curse. Any ideas for how I can make this page a little more accessible? At the moment it's just a big old list, but the only way I can think to split it is by art type and the problem there is that I just don't know what sort of art many of the abilities are. Ferret37 12:27, 16 February 2009 (UTC). :: Well the Boss list could go separate (and it's Skreigh that causes paralysis) as for splitting up the rest of it... maybe just go alphabetical? People will be looking here to see what damage a particular skill could cause and they're going to know the name of it from the monster's list or from using them. Andrealinia970 12:29, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I think the list is fine enough as it is, althoug I see no reason for the family column and the separation of the boss skills. Merthos 12:52, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :: I could understand loosing the family column, but if you did that then I would say keep the boss list separate. I think it's interesting, when looking up a particular boss skill, to see what others use it. Andrealinia970 12:55, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I think the chart needs to indicate which abilities are part of a regular clash and which are performed outside of a clash. So like artsap is performed during a clash, Vulcanbreath is performed outside of a clash. Might be a better word besides clash w/o being confusing. :Allmost all arts can be used during deadlock os no, I don't think this differentiation is useful. - Merthos 06:53, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Is Blaster the same on PC as XBOX? It's the single most annoying skill on the PC because its damage is apparently from 1-5000 at level one. Calling it moderate damage is a little absurd because it more often than not KO's a union. Plus its a Unit target, not Area. PHJF 01:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm somehow sure that I've seen it hitting multiple units, maybe it has a very small area? Yeah it's damage is fairly random but in average I would think moderate fits. But feel free to change it. - Merthos 08:34, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::After fighting hundreds of Rockgraters, I think it needs to be noted here that in ~500 uses, it has never killed on its own and never missed. Basically, it cannot be dodged and deals random damage between 1 and current union HP (up to 9000 damage at the very least). Sure, it will ruin your shit and overkill your individual units, but it doesn't KO the union without help -- ever. Of course, it can always deal 99% damage and poison, leading to your demise as soon as you try to act, but that's life. 03:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Uh sorry that's a big fat NO. Blaster DEFINITELY can and does kill unions. I've been hit for 9000 damage to a union of 6000hp. PHJF 03:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::First, 360 or PC? Second, if PC, prove it. I think you just weren't paying attention and saw a different skill. The skill even adapts to current HP, so its use on my union with 43 HP resulted in a whopping 28 damage. 04:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::Scratch that, I see that you're on PC. Since it "more often than not" kills unions, go get yourself a copy of the trial version of FRAPS or something and prove it. Also, you are using no trainers, correct? I would imagine that you could, in that effect, be seeing a bug not related to the native game. I've had that skill used on me nigh 1000 times and have never had it kill a union. 04:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC)